


【卡鸣/九+鸣】九喇嘛并不想参与漩涡鸣人的感情生活

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kurama is bad at feelings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 如题





	【卡鸣/九+鸣】九喇嘛并不想参与漩涡鸣人的感情生活

**Author's Note:**

> 家养九喇嘛注意，OOC到小九想打人  
> （九喇嘛意淫）伪All鸣注意  
> 没有逻辑，没有时间线，只有狗粮

 

 01.

 

少年阿修罗经常把九喇嘛当马骑，拉着他威风霸气的耳朵当缰绳让他咿呀呀呀呀呀地在山上横冲直撞，堂堂创世神兽就这么变成了家养二哈。

 

九喇嘛委屈，但九喇嘛不说。

 

这跟阿修罗水灵灵的大眼睛委屈巴巴可怜兮兮地盯着他一点关系也没有，跟阿修罗在睡觉的时候会软绵绵的蜷在九喇嘛的肚子上舒服得九喇嘛直打呼噜也一点关系都没有。谁打呼噜了，你才打呼噜，你们全家都打呼噜。死狸猫你给我闭嘴。

 

跟阿修罗比起来，哥哥因陀罗显然在娘胎里就吃掉了两人份的智商，他才不屑于玩这种跟宠物亲亲抱抱睡觉觉的游戏。但是天命难抗父命难违，六道仙人放心不下年幼贪玩的阿修罗，就让因陀罗光荣地担任了保姆的任务，因陀罗也不知道自己到底是如何卷入了用威装九尾跟弟弟扮将军游戏的境地，但他和九尾的意见难得地达成了一致：今天的事情只有你知我知阿修罗知，绝对不能说出去，绝对不能。

 

阿修罗由一个快乐的孩子长成了一个快乐的男人，因陀罗从一个别扭的孩子长成了一个更加别扭的男人。等兄弟反目打到天崩地裂人神共泣的时候，九喇嘛亲眼看着因陀罗把弟弟金子般的心砸到地上摔了个粉碎。因陀罗已经比少年时期强大太多，他的力量是用来改变世界，而不是拿来逗小孩子开心的。

 

九喇嘛生气，但九喇嘛不说。战争之后他用自己的肚皮贴着阿修罗遍体鳞伤的身躯，把他严严实实地裹了起来。毕竟阿修罗总是给予得太多索取得太少，总得有人看着他，免得他把自己给榨干了还换不回什么。

 

 

####

 

九喇嘛并不想参与漩涡鸣人的感情生活。

 

但是，您瞧，原本他和鸣人相看两厌的时候，一起看星星看月亮谈人生哲学并不是什么日常必做事宜，但自从他们合过体打过架联手拯救过世界之后，事情就变得有些微妙而尴尬了。

 

在漩涡鸣人大多数的日常生活时间中，九喇嘛都在睡觉。那些说九尾妖狐不可能需要这么多睡眠的人大概都低估了九喇嘛清醒的时间，这个世界存在了有上千年，九喇嘛在其中四分之三的时间都醒着：当他说醒着，他的意思是真的 _醒着_ ，全年无休、夜夜笙歌。在钟表没有发明的时代人们可不会给你规定一日最高劳动时间并且允许你把一天中一半的时间花在睡眠上——那时候人们连“一天”的概念都没有呢。总而言之，九喇嘛对自己的目前获得的睡眠时间没有感到丝毫不满和愧疚——当年六道老头让守鹤看小鬼的时候，守鹤总是把工作推给九喇嘛，自己在一旁打盹儿，这笔账还没跟死狸猫算呢。

 

但是，事情是这样的。您瞧，大多数时候漩涡鸣人的日常生活都十分无聊，在鸣人还在成长期的那几年里，九喇嘛已经看过超过一千集的《干不好家务的漩涡鸣人的一生》、《做饭炸掉厨房最终选择拉面的漩涡鸣人的一生》，《被全村所有长辈念叨吃蔬菜的漩涡鸣人的一生》，漫长得比火影正剧都要长。所以现在他对鸣人今天又烧穿了几个锅没有半点兴趣兴趣，但是今天，当鸣人拎着一个内嵌三层上面印着竹子图案品味极其精良的便当盒拿回家的时候，九喇嘛跟着鸣人坐在客厅里盯着那盒子在微波炉里转了三分钟，突然意识到事情有些不太对头。

 

“小鬼，”九喇嘛用自己的意识推了推鸣人，“谁给你的便当。”

 

“唔？”鸣人罕见得有些走神，九喇嘛又推了他一下，差点把他的脑袋按到桌上，才赢得了他的注意力，“呜哇——干什么啊九喇嘛！”

 

不对头，大大的不对头。

 

“问你便当谁给的。”

 

“哈？”鸣人又楞了一下，九喇嘛都能看见他脸上不知所措的表情，“不是——你刚才没看见吗？”

 

“刚才老夫在睡觉，我才没兴趣一天二十四小时监视你的生活。”

 

“是卡卡……卡卡西老师给的。”他憋了半天，又补充了一句：“他说他吃剩的，就顺便给我了。”

 

旗木家的小鬼一直在给鸣人带便当，有的时候还会给他的冰箱里塞蔬菜和秋刀鱼，他 _不会_ 给他一个内嵌三层竹子花纹品味上佳的便当盒，而鸣人也 _不会_ 因为旗木给的便当魂不守舍。

 

好啊，小鬼胆子大了学会跟你狐狸爷爷说谎了。

 

但九喇嘛决定先按兵不动，他看着鸣人小心翼翼地把那个便当从微波炉里捧出来，像是供佛一样地摆在桌上，然后又捣鼓了半天才找到揭开盖子的方法。

 

没错，漩涡鸣人的解谜技巧依然非常垃圾。

 

他们一起盯着打开的饭盒。

 

“鸣人。”

 

“诶。”

 

“你说这是旗木小鬼吃剩的。”

 

“呃……老师的食量比较少……？”

 

跟着漩涡鸣人住着的这几年，九喇嘛几乎都忘了人类社会在“吃”这项求生活动中投入了多少时间精力和思考。毕竟对于小鬼来说，他通往极乐净土之前喝的孟婆汤大概都是一乐拉面口味儿的——并不是说一乐拉面有什么不好，而是，世界上的美食千千万万数不胜数，而再好吃的东西每天吃都会吃腻的。

 

“世界上不存在过多的拉面，九喇嘛。”

 

“看着我的眼睛告诉我你要用这盒便当去换一乐拉面。”

 

“理论上我现在并看不到你的眼睛……”于是九喇嘛又锤了锤他的脑袋，鸣人一边低声抱怨着一边把那三层便当在桌面上一字排开。

 

然后他们再次一起盯着三层打开的盒饭。

 

“鸣人，”许久过后，九喇嘛语重心长的开口，“且不论此人人品如何，至少他或她是对生活有追求的。”

 

“呃……所以呢……卡卡西老师其实是个精致Boy这一点其实我并不惊讶……？”

 

行啊小子，居然还试图在老夫面前圆谎。

 

九喇嘛坐在原地，反思着漩涡鸣人过去十九年的人生。

 

与大多数人的认知不一样的是，鸣人并不是 _不会_ 撒谎。作为一个能在自己老子脸上涂鸦、对查克拉之母使用逆向后宫术的男子，鸣人的脑筋比人们愿意承认得要活络得多，只是有的时候他不愿意撒谎——又或者说，比起撒谎能给人带来的好处，鸣人更相信真相的力量罢了。

 

自欺欺人不是鸣人的作风，但是在爱情面前谁都有OOC的时候。

 

鸣人开始欢快地吃他来源不明的便当，而九喇嘛心中一时五味杂陈。人类的情感脆弱而微妙，大多数时间里九喇嘛都对其嗤之以鼻，但他也记得阿修罗年幼时的模样，笨拙、天真又永远天不怕地不怕，后面总跟着一个放不下心的因陀罗。那个时候世界简单，天空看上去也更蓝一点。

 

或许是九喇嘛上了年纪，又或许是鸣人和阿修罗太过相似。苦涩的乡愁纠缠着九喇嘛，让他从一开始就无法对漩涡鸣人置之不理。

 

唉，神兽身，二哈命。

 

那还能怎样，还不是要原谅他。

 

那天过后，九喇嘛打起了精神开始认真观察鸣人的日常。以他超高的智商和多年积累的直觉，他在心中列出了几个重点怀疑对象。

 

首当其冲的是日向雏田。

 

好吧，其实一开始并没有在九喇嘛的考虑范围之内。那女孩儿太过循规蹈矩，不太像是会主动告白的类型。但是好巧不巧，在“便当事件”的第二天，鸣人就在一乐拉面遇见了她——当然，傻狗和臭虫也在，九喇嘛有些嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。

 

女孩儿的行为跟往常并没有什么不一样，她一看见鸣人就红了脸，恨不得把自己的脑袋埋进拉面碗里，然后在鸣人没注意的时候偷看他。犬冢开始跟鸣人争论谁能更快当上火影的（九喇嘛不屑地哼了一声），油女则缩在角落，他身上的虫有些躁动不安，九喇嘛象征性地释放出了一些查克拉，就为了吓唬一下它们。

 

鸣人警告地踢了他一脚。

 

九喇嘛为此跟他闹了半个小时脾气，等他再次回到鸣人的意识中时，他发现鸣人正在跟雏田交谈。

 

“这个季节的秋刀鱼很新鲜，不用怎么处理，要店家帮你清理好内脏，然后拿盐腌半个小时就好了……”或许是在谈论自己熟悉的话题，雏田说话的神态里多了一些自信，“……不过，鸣人君一直自己一个人住，平时不给自己做饭吗？”说完之后，她似乎意识到了自己的失礼，赶忙道起歉来，但鸣人安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀，让她不要在意。

 

雏田的脑袋上好像开始冒烟了。

 

九喇嘛差点半只脚倒回窝里，好确认自己开门的方式没有问题。

 

鸣人。在跟雏田。谈论怎么做秋刀鱼。

 

油女和犬冢看上去跟九喇嘛一样怀疑自己进入了平行世界。

 

鸣人挠了挠脑袋，依九喇嘛对他的了解，他并不为自己烧掉的厨房用具感到羞愧，“勉强喂饱自己还是可以的啦，想吃好吃的时候就来一乐拉面，太复杂的东西我就完全弄不出来了……”

 

“……其……其实真的不是很复杂，你看……”

 

鸣人开始继续听雏田怎么切鱼、抹盐、掌握火候、准备佐料。

 

犬冢看起来要窒息了。

 

鸣人听得很认真。如果这不是爱情使人OOC的力量，那九喇嘛也想不出来什么其他理由了。

 

看来他还是小看了日向家的小鬼。

 

那晚回家的路上九喇嘛不禁暗自思量自己错过了什么细节。虽然在鸣人十几岁的时候，雏田就已经在鸣人身上倾注了太多注意力，但是九喇嘛从来没有将她视作鸣人的可能发展对象，就连春野樱都的顺位都在她前面。但经历了战争以后，日向小鬼确实改变了许多，虽然在鸣人面前还是容易慌张，但九喇嘛看得出来她变得更加自信，鸣人也确实跟她有了更多的交谈……

 

而且在鸣人的社交范围之中，她也是最有可能做出那个三层便当的人。

 

但是还有什么事情不太对。鸣人跟她交谈时的语气太过从容。要不就是他对自己的心思毫无自觉，要不他就是在九喇嘛没有察觉的时候变成了撩妹高手。根据鸣人收到便当那天的反应来看，前者是不太可能的，而后者——后者九喇嘛是不会承认的。

 

他苦恼地叹了口气。

 

其实九喇嘛心中的头号威胁排名原本是宇智波，毕竟当年因陀罗和阿修罗那股情深似海抵不过造化弄人的样子斗法就让九喇嘛嗅出了一丝骨科的味道。更别说鸣人这小子初吻都给了人家，第一次使用九喇嘛的力量也是为了他，十六岁的时候做的半数好梦噩梦里都有佐助。虽然事情从未往 _那个_ 方面发展，但九喇嘛的提防心一直都在。毕竟指不定哪天鸣人开窍了，要收拾残局的还是九喇嘛自己。

 

但在两个人打得山崩地裂各自断臂之后，九喇嘛渐渐意识到宇智波的威胁变得不那么大了。原因有两个，一个是鸣人似乎真情实感地将佐助当成异父异母的亲兄弟，在大事上心有灵犀，但能为小事吵得不可开交的那种，要是把他们俩放在一个屋檐下，木叶的房子大概不够他们拆。另一个原因是春野樱。

 

春野樱榜上有名，纯粹是因为她是唯一一个鸣人表达过浪漫想法的人，还不仅如此，全世界大概都知道小樱是鸣人的初恋对象——虽然大多数人都可能会把那当做青少年不成熟的冲动。但九喇嘛知道，在七班四分五裂的时刻，鸣人的内心有多大程度上是被小樱支撑着前进，因为就算他自己想要放弃，鸣人也绝不会背弃对小樱的承诺。

 

但是小樱，唉，小樱的心总是另有所属。她或许在乎鸣人，但她以某种飞蛾扑火的姿态爱着佐助。九喇嘛不确定是什么阻止了她完全堕入因陀罗的道路，或许是她的平民出身，又或许是她身为医者的慈悲。她总是在两条道路间徘徊不定，因为她选择了一个，就不得不伤害另一个。

 

不过，那都是之前的事情了。

 

当鸣人不小心看见小樱和佐助在训练场偷偷摸摸地亲吻时，九喇嘛心里还悬了一把。但鸣人倒是很冷静地藏在森林的阴影后面，九喇嘛能感觉到他在傻笑，那股暖洋洋的喜悦从鸣人身上溢出来，甚至让九喇嘛都感觉眼角发酸。他不满地吐了口气，跟鸣人抱怨起低级生物无聊的交配行为，成功让可怜的小鸣人面红耳赤地跟他大吼“我的大脑不需要这些画面我谢谢你了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”。

 

哼。宇智波的性冲动比鸣人还充沛，谁会想到呢。

 

不过也有道理。所谓物极必反。

 

所以，宇智波和春野樱都下了榜（虽然九喇嘛依然会提防他们，仅仅是以防万一），九喇嘛必须扩大自己的考虑范围。日向雏田算是一个，但是作为一个心思缜密的神兽，九喇嘛认为这个答案太过简单，以至于显得有些可疑。

 

你可能会惊异于两个无时无刻待在一起的思维居然会如此猜不透彼此的心思，但是也不要忘记漩涡鸣人活了十七年才想起来自己的舍友可能有个名字。人们总是惯性思维的生物，而看起来妖狐也不能免俗。

 

然而事实证明，查克拉神兽九尾妖狐，真名九喇嘛，又译九摩诃，不叫名侦探福尔摩诃是有理由的。

 

 

02. 

 

九喇嘛的第二个怀疑对象是奈良鹿丸。

 

虽然奈良嘴上总抱怨着麻烦，但他对鸣人的态度从来都不马虎。而且谁知道呢，说不定他私底下有做饭的爱好，作为奈良家的后代，品味也应该不错。

 

“便当事件”三天后的一次任务更是加重了九喇嘛的疑心。

 

奈良和鸣人组队，被派去勘察一个疑似漩涡一族遗址的地点。鸣人在出发前就有些异常兴奋，在床上翻来倒去到半夜才睡着，虽然这有可能归咎于他对这次任务的期待（或者担忧），但九喇嘛知道事情绝没有这么简单

 

因为任务本身并不紧急，也为了行事低调，避免招来不必要的注意力，他们半程走的是平民用的商路，花了五天才到达火之国的边境。搜查遗址又花了将近一个星期的时间，鸣人高涨的情绪也逐渐低落。从他们收集到的资料中，他们发现这只是漩涡一族中的一个分支，遗迹的范围很大，安全地隐藏在山谷之间，村庄的建筑大部分都被烧毁，但藏在地下被封印的文献却很大程度上完整地保存了下来。从村庄中遗留的线索来看，这个遗址很有可能是被人们匆忙抛弃的。有些住所的饭厅里还摆着餐具，食物早已腐坏消解，但生活的遗迹留了下来。

 

他们也找到了不少尸体。

 

回程路上中鸣人一直沉默寡言，几乎说得上是心不在焉，就连在九喇嘛故意挑衅他的时候，也就只是敷衍地回了两句嘴。那天晚上他们住进了一家温泉旅馆，显然奈良试图想让他放松下来，但鸣人吃完晚饭就缩在自己的房间里，望着天花板发呆。

 

九喇嘛无计可施，跟着鸣人一起清醒到半夜，最终忍无可忍，还是决定进入尾兽空间找牛鬼商谈。主要目的是为了问问他知不知道这个遗址的历史，另一个目的是——唔，牛鬼总是很知道怎么让鸣人打起精神来。

 

并不是说九喇嘛关心。真的。

 

牛鬼一如既往地毫无帮助，他的糟糕freestyle还弄得九喇嘛眼皮直跳、脑袋生疼。等他回到鸣人的意识中之后，他才发现自己错过了重大事件。

 

鸣人跑到了奈良的房间里。

 

奈良显然是被鸣人从梦中惊醒的，他眼睛还没睁开，手里拿着苦无做出防御性的姿势，鸣人抓着他的手腕，用力地摇了摇他的肩膀。

 

“鹿丸！”他嘶声说，“鹿丸！醒醒！是我！”

 

“……鸣人？”奈良揉了揉眼睛，把拿着苦无的手从鸣人手中抽回来，打了一个大大的哈欠，“现在几点了？”

 

“凌晨三点。”鸣人有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“抱歉，可是我实在睡不着。”

 

九喇嘛不确定奈良是懒得表现出自己的恼怒，还是并不对鸣人的行为感到意外。总之他似乎意识到此时试图将鸣人赶走终将是徒劳无功，于是只是简单地拍了拍身边的榻榻米，示意鸣人坐下，动作中大有放弃人生的丧感。

 

鸣人无视了奈良的指示，贴着他的肩膀把奈良硬生生挤到床铺的另一侧，然后大大咧咧地躺下。

 

奈良叹了口气，但是默许了鸣人的行为，在他身边躺了下来。他双手习惯性地抱在头后，翘着二郎腿，跟鸣人一起盯着天花板，仿佛能从上面看出云朵似的。

 

“说吧。”他说着打了个哈欠。

 

九喇嘛眯起了眼睛。

 

鸣人咧开嘴傻笑起来，“鹿丸真是太了解我了，有的时候我感觉都有些吓人诶。”

 

奈良哼了一声。

 

“我感觉很幸运，”鸣人继续说道，“我们……我们失去了很多人，宁次、好色仙人、阿斯玛老师……”他沉默下来，九喇嘛感觉到悲伤的钝痛慢慢地流淌过两位忍者的身体，“但是……但是站在那个村庄中间，我感到……幸运。”

 

九喇嘛听到了鸣人无法形成言语的词句，那村庄曾经是他血液的一部分，他的族人被杀害，他们的居所被烧毁，他们的历史和智慧埋于地下不见天日。鸣人在为他们哀悼，他的胸怀里总是装得太多，让他无法对任何人、任何时候发生的苦难视而不见。但同时他也在用他们的命运对比木叶的命运，并且为之感到庆幸。

 

奈良又叹了口气，他侧过身子，用手肘把自己撑起来，脑袋托在手掌上，“然后你为自己有这种想法感到愧疚。”

 

鸣人耸了耸肩，逃避了奈良的视线。奈良没有说话，耐心地等待鸣人再次开口。

 

“我想要成为火影，”鸣人对着黑暗低声发誓，他的声音如此轻巧温柔，九喇嘛几乎感到有些不习惯。从前，当鸣人说出这句话的时候，他总是高声大喊，恨不得全世界都听见。但九喇嘛意识到当下这个时刻和往常不太一样，现在鸣人不需要向任何人传达他的梦想，他说话只是为了让自己听见，“我想——我想保护木叶，保护村里的大家，但是我要做的远不止如此，我想要——”他吸了口气，“我想要保护世界。”

 

他说话的语气几乎有些小心翼翼，仿佛在担心别人不会相信他。

 

确实，这话听起来如此狂妄，若是任何其他人将它说出口，九喇嘛或许都会放声大笑。但是此时九喇嘛没有笑，他发现自己跟奈良一样屏气凝神地倾听鸣人的誓言。倾听——并且相信，说起来可笑，但九喇嘛真的相信鸣人，相信他不会再让漩涡一族的悲剧、宇智波一族的悲剧、日向一族的悲剧——身为忍者的悲剧再次发生在任何人身上。

 

“唔，”奈良哼了一声，好像鸣人并没有说什么荒谬的话，“我知道。”过了一会儿，他又漫不经心的补充道：“我会帮你。”

 

鸣人扭头去看他，“真的？”

 

“真的。”奈良回答，“不仅仅是我，你的所有同伴——小樱、佐助、卡卡西老师——木叶的每个忍者都会帮你。而且——如果我努力梦想一下的话，五大国的忍者或许都会帮你。”

 

他还漏说了一点：九喇嘛也会帮他。

 

九喇嘛认真地审视奈良，试图从他的身上找出半点欺骗的味道。但木叶的天才军师的目光真诚——或许还混着半分无奈和疲倦，九喇嘛有些恼怒的发现，奈良的心情跟自己还有些相似。

 

当然，这种细节别人不需要知道。

 

鸣人又傻笑起来，快乐像火焰一样暖洋洋地烤着九喇嘛的肚皮。鸣人从床铺上爬起来，手脚并用地扑到了鹿丸身上，用双手环住他的脖子大声宣布：“鹿丸最——好了！”而鹿丸则手忙脚乱地试图把鸣人从自己身上撕下来。

 

从九喇嘛的角度看，奈良的手在鸣人的肩膀上停留的时间有些不必要的长，他的脸色也有些太红了。

 

在名单上的所有人中，奈良鹿丸可能是唯一一个九喇嘛看得还比较顺眼的嫌疑人，他没有过伤害鸣人的历史，也比日向更适合站在鸣人身边。

 

虽然心里还是有些不爽，但是此时此刻他决定给他们一些空间。

 

在九喇嘛看来，一切都进行得十分顺利。奈良显然很懂得如何让鸣人走出低谷，也知道如何应对鸣人吵闹的性格，在返回木叶的路上，两人的距离不断拉近，九喇嘛几乎已经闻到爱情萌芽的味道，他心中涌起了一阵为人父母的辛酸和欣慰。

 

再一次地，这种细节别人不需要知道。

 

变故发生在两人回到木叶的那一秒钟。

 

“啊！”鸣人握紧双拳，站在门口兴奋地朝木叶的天空大喊，“拉面！”

 

奈良发出了嫌弃的声音，一边跟值班的忍者打招呼。“回来了哟，”不知火含糊地跟他们问好，“正好，风影大人一行刚刚往火影楼的方向去了。”

 

在那一刻九喇嘛就察觉到了异样，因为奈良扭头的速度太快，不像他行事的风格。不知火正若有所思地看着他，像是知道什么不可告人的秘密似的。而奈良似乎也意识到了自己的失态，他用拳头捂住嘴巴，假兮兮地咳嗽了一声，看上去有些尴尬。

 

九喇嘛心中警铃大作，但他还没有来得及深挖，鸣人就欢呼起来，“我爱罗！”他不由分说地抓起奈良的领子，向火影楼的方向奔去。

 

到达火影办公室之后，九喇嘛意识到自己对眼前的形势下了错误的判断。

 

因为奈良显然已经被砂瀑家的小姑娘迷得神魂颠倒，他那手足无措的样子几乎让九喇嘛都为木叶感到尴尬。

 

“怎么了，九喇嘛，”似乎是察觉到了他的震惊，鸣人揶揄地说，“你不知道鹿丸和手鞠已经在一起了吗。”

 

九喇嘛威胁地低吼了一声，以表达自己的不满，而鸣人，那小混蛋，还有脸笑。

 

“鸣人，鹿丸。”我爱罗有礼貌地跟他们点了点头，他和旗木小鬼面对面坐在办公室的沙发上，他们面前的茶几上铺着许多文件，显然是在被鸣人和奈良打断之前进行某些重要谈判。

 

但鸣人似乎丝毫没有被他的拘束所困扰。他一屁股坐到我爱罗身边，伸出胳膊环住了他的肩膀，用自己的脑袋碰了碰他的太阳穴，“我爱罗！好久不见！”而九喇嘛能感觉到我爱罗在强迫自己的身体放松，似乎在过了这么多年后，依然不太懂得如何应对鸣人的热情。我爱罗的手指犹豫地移动，最终轻轻拍了拍鸣人的膝盖。

 

“你好，鸣人。”

 

旗木清了清嗓子，“鸣人。”他语带责备，鸣人好像这才意识到自己闯入了什么场合，他看向旗木，不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发。

 

“抱歉，卡卡西老师。”他笑嘻嘻地站了起来，又拉住一旁心不在焉的奈良的领子，“我们先去作任务报告，一会儿来找你们吃拉面！”

 

旗木无奈又疲惫地叹了口气，挥手向他们告别。

 

九喇嘛注意到我爱罗的视线一直追随着鸣人走出房间。

 

因为那个便当盒的缘故，九喇嘛一直没有将嫌疑人的范围扩大到木叶之外。但是如今九喇嘛越想，就越觉得我爱罗十分可疑。守鹤不是第一次在九喇嘛面前念叨鸣人对我爱罗有多重要了，之前九喇嘛一直把那当做人柱力之间的惺惺相惜。但或许真相远不止于此。

 

而且身为风影，我爱罗想要送一个便当盒，也不是完全无法实现。他看起来也像是那种会做出丝毫不切实际的浪漫举动的家伙。

 

九喇嘛决定是时候跟守鹤翻翻旧账了。

 

####

 

九喇嘛早应该知道跟守鹤交谈不是什么好主意。死狸猫对解决他目前的问题毫无帮助，还一边惊恐地大叫“我爱罗才不会对你那蠢人柱力产生那种想法”，九喇嘛为此咬了他一口。在争吵之间他们扯起了当年守鹤贪睡把看孩子的任务交给九喇嘛的事，于是他们又不得不打了一架。要不是孙悟空经过把他们俩强行分开，他们可能会一不小心把又一个空间给整塌了。

 

九喇嘛憋了一肚子气，心不甘情不愿地回到了鸣人的意识之中，一时还没有从刚刚的争吵中反应过来，所以他并没有辨认出鸣人的身体释放的信号。他略高的体温、飞快的心跳、他紧绷的神经和血液中的肾上腺素，九喇嘛花了五秒钟才意识到他并没有处在战斗状态之中。

 

“九喇嘛，”鸣人低声抱怨，“现在不是个好时机。”而旗木贴着他的嘴唇发出了困惑的声音，鸣人摇了摇头，嘴唇贴向他的嘴角。

 

“没事，”他解释，“九喇嘛旅游回来了。”

 

旗木含糊的嘀咕了什么，把手放在鸣人的肩膀上把他往床上推，“想你。”他贴着鸣人的喉咙低语，而鸣人咯咯笑着倒在床上。旗木毫不犹豫地爬上了他的大腿，他扯掉自己的马甲，又把手伸到鸣人敞开的外套里。鸣人的胸膛温暖地燃烧着，但那火焰跟九喇嘛所感受到的所有的快乐都不一样，像是篝火和烟花同时照亮了夜空。

 

九喇嘛闭上了眼睛。

 

“都跟你说了是卡卡西老师送的。”鸣人得意洋洋地说。

 

九喇嘛决定自己在三天之内都不想跟他说话。

 

####

 

卡卡西在做梦。

 

积水漫过了他的脚踝，寒意不悦地窜入他的身体，他不确定自己在黑暗中走了多久。他偶尔能听到水滴落在金属上的声音，还有老旧的水管膨胀收缩的声响，像是老房子里能听到的那种钢珠落在地上的声音。

 

他大概知道自己前进的目的地。

 

热量首先接触到了卡卡西的皮肤，接着是红光照亮生锈的金属水管。九尾从黑暗中现身，他的身躯在下水管道中看上去有些局促，他的身体前倾，脑袋压低，九条尾巴威胁地在扬起，赤红的眼睛将卡卡西钉在原地。

 

作为八条忍犬的主人，卡卡西认得出捕食者攻击前的准备姿势。

 

他并不感到害怕。

 

他能感觉到鸣人熟睡的意识温暖地包裹着他，即使是在无意识地状态中，也依然照亮卡卡西的视野，温暖他冰冷的手脚。鸣人的快乐感觉起来像是篝火和烟花，它们很漂亮。

 

最终还是九尾败下阵来，卡卡西不确定妖狐在他的脸上看到了什么，但显然他决定放他一马。他看上去有些不情愿，他垂着脑袋，气鼓鼓地把尾巴拍在地上，几乎像一只难过的小狗。

 

“你敢背叛他，”九尾警告他，“我就把你拿去喂守鹤。”

 

“……”卡卡西不太确定自己要如何回答，“……记住了？”

 

九尾吐了口气，热浪把卡卡西的头发往后吹，他感觉自己的脸有些干燥。

 

“还有，”他说，“上次的明太子鸣人很喜欢。”

 

“……记住了。”

 

 

**END**

 

 

 


End file.
